Ultimate Mobius Universe
by Falcons Rising Productions
Summary: Welcome, friends, to a world of war and peace, love and hate, life-savers and life-enders, but not quite good and evil, because on the planet Mobius, everything is not as it seems... A mass collaboration by the Falcons Rising team!
1. The Introduction

**Hello, good people of the Internet, and welcome to Ultimate Mobius Universe, a long-running story combined with a collaboration of four people! Well, four people at the moment, but I suspect as this story goes on there'll be many more authors writing for this story and others too! This first chapter is by me, epicn00b, the holder of this account, but later chapters will involve all of the four-man (or -woman) squad that is Falcons Rising Productions! Enjoy this (admittedly short) introduction to the series and try not to poop your pants in excitement!**

The Introduction

Just a few seconds ago, in a galaxy not far from ours, a living creature not morally unlike us was stripped of its freedom, converted into a robot, replacing flesh and bone with hydraulics and steel. This creature had a name, before it was 'roboticised', as the process is known there. Its name was Miranda, and it appears to us to be a hare. It was a kind creature, going out of its way to help others of its kind. It was a lively creature too, always hyperactive and never slumping. But livelihood and kindness gets you nowhere in the jungle that is survival, apart from as good as dead. This is a fact of life. Take notes, if you will.

The routine has just happened again. This time, the roboticisee was a squirrel, or at least something uncannily resembling a squirrel, by the name of Imran. Imran was a grumpy creature: it spent all day working and all night moaning in its sleep. Granted, it was a lot older than Miranda had been, likely due to the fact that it knew how to be the bigger and the better creature in a fight. But nobody is invincible from anything, and too much of anything can be a curse. It simply lacked the skill required to avoid the grasp of the Supreme Overlord, and by extension, to not have its brain ripped out and replaced with a CPU. These are also facts of life. Let us move away from this, though, as a pattern has already emerged here and we need not study it further.

Instead, let us observe a war. This war is not one of right or wrong, good or evil. That kind of war is left to the better-known 'heroes' and 'villains' of this planet. This is a war of materialism, a war to determine which of two evils is the more powerful. One is a team of professional thieves, who take anything they can lift, and more importantly make money on. The other is a gang of no-gooders, whose simple goal it is to make life miserable for everyone around them. Constantly, they steal, fight and trade insults with the others, and are seen as petty thieves, although they wouldn't want to be told as such. It is a small war now, but nobody knows for certain how it will end, or even if it will end. This is another fact of life.

However, not all life is on a slippery downslope. Far away, a young, gold-furred kitsune walks through a shell-shocked city. Most who lived here have abandoned it for a more remote town long ago, yet it seems that someone always stays behind in these situations. In this case, it's a hedgehog, or so we would think. The kitsune recognises the hedgehog immediately; this is the planet's most famed hero. Males envy him, and females swoon over him. The kitsune definitely envies him. He could be just like that! He could travel around the planet, saving the day from evil and getting the ladies! But what is he stuck with being? Oh yeah, he gets to be a nerd in a small workshop inventing devices the public dismiss as stupid. Yet through all of this, this fox thinks to himself, it still remains that at the end of the day, life is just a game, right?

...right?

"Whatcha doin' here, kid?" The hedgehog is suddenly by the kid's side. The kitsune isn't shocked, though. He knows the hedgehog's speed is unbeatable. A moment ticks by.

"I'm looking for my parents." From the way the hedgehog steps back quite suddenly, he can tell a straight-up answer wasn't expected of him. A cold, sharp wind cuts through the air quite suddenly. "It's fine if I don't find them though. They've been gone a long time." He turns round to look at the hedgehog's face, and it looks like the horror, the screaming, the destruction that this city has endured has just sank well and truly into his brain. Seconds become minutes for the length of the silence between them. And then something explodes behind him.

A giant rock of rubble, launched from a collapsed building, hurtles straight towards the kitsune. Oh no, this is it, his life ends right here. The rubble rolls closer and closer, but he's frozen in fear. Tiny rocks can be seen breaking off from the main bringer of doom. Oh, it's really close now, he certainly has to do something. The hedgehog finally notices what the kitsune is staring at and doesn't stop to think. With the instinct only the truest of hearts can hold, his feet whirr like motors as he jumps out to grab the kitsune. But it's too late. The rubble whirls past. The kitsune is gone. He's... gone. Forever. If it hadn't sunk in already how painful this place can be, it has now. He hangs his head in shame. His eyes sting as he walks back, out of the city, to where he's safe. He doesn't run.

But high above the ground, the kitsune flies away, whirring his twin tails like a helicopter's rotors. He has no idea how important this day has been to both of their lives.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! If this seems like a series you'd be interested in writing a little (or large) story arc for, check out the profile page for this account to learn more about who we are and what we do. Otherwise, just enjoy reading!**

**P.S. Yes, you may send in OCs if you really deem it necessary to your survival, although we don't really need them right now. This story is based on the Archie canon, it's complex enough as it is.**

**Stay feathery, Falcons. epicn00b out.**


	2. The Enemy Within - Part 1

**Welcome, Falcons, to our first story arc! This chapter is the work of Gandai, an author who doesn't mess around. His stories get straight to the point, just like him, but that doesn't mean he skimps out on the action. Actually, is he male? I dunno, I'll have to find out. But let's not waste any more time and get straight into this already! (Please don't hurt me.)**

Part 1 of 3: Making New Friends.

"There is always a path of adventure waiting for you to explore, all you need to do is take that path." - Unknown

"Hey, you're okay!" says Sonic as he runs up to the fox, as he's glad that he made it out okay. The fox thinks otherwise.

"Well, that's what these two tails are for", says the young Mobian, as he shows his two tails to the blue blur, who was amazed by him since he has never seen a fox Mobian that could actually fly. Only bird Mobians are born to fly in the skies without the help of a jetpack.

"So, what's your name kid?" says Sonic, as the young kitsune's unlike any other Mobian fox that he has seen in his lifetime.

"I'm... errrrr... Tails, yes my name is Tails!" says the kitsune as he descends to the ground on his feet.

"I'm Sonic, but of course, everybody and their grandmas know my name, so how did you do that flying trick?" says Sonic as he flashes a smirk at Tails.

"Simple, I just use my tails as if I had a propeller strapped to my back", says the kid as he does a short demonstration to Sonic about how he can fly with only two tails.

"Cool man, I thought the idea of a non-bird Mobian that could fly was just a thing in a superhero comic, but I guess you proved me wrong on that", says Sonic as he chuckleds a bit. Maybe this young kid might be something more than just a normal youngling.

"Thanks for the compliment mister, I guess I'll take my leave then if I'm getting in your way", says Tails as he turns the other way to go find his parents. However, Sonic stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on kid, after I saw what you did back there, I don't think you're in my way, I think you're a cool dude. In fact, you could be a potential freedom fighter in my eyes", says Sonic in a calm tone.

"Really?" says Tails as he turns around to face Sonic again.

"100% honest kid", says Sonic as he kept the smirk on his face. "Hey, want to head back to Freedom HQ with me?"

Tails just heard what Sonic said, so he says with a smile, "Yes, I would like that please", Finally, he gets to head to his hero's HQ and meet his hero Rotor. Maybe this is his lucky day after all, but the thought of his missing parents causes him to lose his smile.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?" says Sonic as he notice Tails's smile vanishing on his face.

"It's nothing Sonic, it's just something that came to my mind", Tails says with a sign but Sonic wasn't convinced by this.

"It's your missing parents, isn't it?" says the blue blur in a concerned tone.

"Yes it is, it's just I'm wondering if I could ever find my parents anywhere on this world", says Tails, who is questioning if he could ever find his parents anywhere.

"I'm making a promise to you Tails, I, along with my group, will find your parents and we'll make sure that you will see you parents again, that is a vow that I swear to keep until we have found them", says Sonic as he makes a promise to Tails.

"Thank you Sonic, you raised my hopes again", says Tails as he regains his smile after Sonic made a promise to him.

"That's what I do best, now grab my hand because this is going to make the speed of a super-car look like the speed of a tractor", says Sonic as he holds out his right hand for Tails to grab onto, which is what the fox did right away.

"And away we go!" says Sonic as he speeds off with Tails in his hand, andhe and Tails head to Freedom HQ.

They arrive at Freedom HQ, which was once an old limestone cavern in Knothole, but it all changed when the Freedom Fighters chose it as their base of operations. It's now home to the members of the Freedom Fighters.

Tails is feeling excited inside, mostly because he might get to meet his heroes in person, most excited to meet Rotor himself. He's an inspiration for Tails, who wants to be an inventor like him. He never thought he'd see the day that he would actually get to meet the group in person. What he didn't expect was the amount of people hanging out at the HQ, mostly a lot of them either passing by, minding their own business or having a good time with their comrades.

"There you are Sonic, she's waiting on you to meet her in the meeting room", says a rabbit Mobian that walks up to Sonic.

"Well Johnny, tell her that I'm meet up with her soon", says Sonic as he did a fist pump with the rabbit known as Johnny, "But I'm showing Tails here our place first."

"Okay, but note that she has a meeting going on and you have to be there on time", says Johnny as he walks by, but not before he waves at Tails. Johnny seems like a nice person but he'll wait and see if he is that type of person. Sonic would show Tails the whole place, like the living room and the training room, among others, but now, he has to go and meet up with the one called Sally.

"You wait out here, I won't be long in there", says Sonic as he goes into the meeting room where a chipmunk named Sally, a walrus named Rotor, a rabbit (whom Tails met earlier) known as Johnny, a pig known as Porker and a white wolf known as Drago Wolf are waiting on Sonic.

"There you are Sonic, we were expecting you to arrive here especially when we have a plan that we have been working on for a while", says the chipmunk who saw Sonic come into the meeting. "Everyone, take your seats", so everyone sat on their respective seats.

"We had a few missions botched that by Dr Eggman who somehow knew when we would strike before we would even do the mission at all, which makes me think that we have an infiltrator within our ranks", says the chipmunk who was named Sally.

"What makes you think that?" says Sonic, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe because 3 of those missions are rescue missions where we try to rescue the prisoners but there weren't any prisoners, only dummies in their place which is odd considering that we usually go in and get the prisoners without any warning", says Sally. "But the mole thing may just be me thinking things a bit too much."

"Hey maybe once we find the mole among us, he'll be the one to see jail-time for him", says Sonic

"Besides if we do have an infiltrator among us, he'll be in deep trouble when he meets up with me!" says the white wolf named Drago Wolf as he cracks his knuckles at the end of his sentence.

"I'm glad you're in the mood for smashing up moles, but now's not the time for that since I'm making a new plan, and this time, it'll be a sabotage mission", says Sally. "That's what we're focusing on now."

"Well can we get to the end part please, since I got Tails out there waiting on me", says Sonic as he points with his thumb at the meeting room door.

"It'll only be a few minutes and you can go, besides it's not that long anyway", says Sally as she begins to tell the four about their newest plan at this moment.

Luckily, the meeting only lasts for a few minutes as Sonic finally comes out of the meeting room, where Tails greets him.

"Hey, want to play a game of catch?" asks Sonic, at which Tails nods yes.

"Good, let's head outside then", says Sonic as he and Tails head outside to play a game of catch.

They play the game while laughing and chattering. After they have been playing the game for a bit, Tails begins to enjoy hanging out with Sonic. It reminds him of his old friend from years ago. He may not remember his friend's name but he remembers the fun times he had with him, sadly his friend moved away a few years ago.

"I never thought that I would meet you in person, let alone you speaking to me", says Tails as he catches the red ball that Sonic throws from a few feet away.

"Well I saw you walking around like a lost child looking for his parents, so I decided to come and talk to you", says Sonic as he waits for Tails to throw the ball at him. "When I saw that thing almost crush you, I felt kind of sad there since I thought I failed to save you from that fallen piece of rubble."

"Really?" says Tails as he throws the ball far at Sonic who uses his speed to catch it, he prepares to throw it back at incredible speed.

"Yeah, in fact I almost felt terrible for a second for not saving you back there", says Sonic as he bounces the ball on the ground, which comes back to his hand. "I just want to save pretty much everyone as I can with my speed, that's why I'm a Freedom Fighter member myself."

"I guess some of the rumours are true, you are very concerned with innocent lives", says Tails as he catches the fast approaching ball by his left hand. "I call it over."

"That's what I do best", says Sonic as he walks up to Tails after calling the game over.

"Thanks for bringing me here", says Tails as he places the ball under his arm. "This made me feel a lot better after my parents went missing."

"Least I can do for you, besides I'm the type of person who likes having a good time with someone like you", says Sonic. "What can we do now?"

"Don't really know what to do now, to be honest with you", says Tails, scratching his head a bit on what to do now.

"Maybe we can get some chili dogs, what do you say Tails?" says Sonic as he turns to face the other direction.

"Sure, never had a chili dog before", says Tails.

"Whoa, you never ate a chilly dog before? Man, you are missing out on a lot of things", says Sonic as he's walking.

"Well, my parents wouldn't really let me have one. I don't really know why that was the case, but I'm going to have one for the first time with you, so it's exciting for me to finally taste one of those chili dogs!" says Tails, whose tone is quite a happy one.

"Then let's go and get some chili dogs pal", says Sonic as he and Tails go off to get some chili dogs, the best food in the whole world.

[zzzzzzzzzz]

Our next scene is set elsewhere, in a dark murky city that goes by the name Metropolis, a city filled with machinery and concrete alongside rivers filled with radioactive slurry. A city that is filled with robots who lurk the city, heavily guarding it at all times.

The main tower is home to the city's great ruler known as Dr Robotnik, or sometimes referred as Dr Eggman, depending on who's calling his name out. A man who is feared by many because of the chaos that he brings to the world with his army and his fear-inducing wrath. However, he is foiled many times by the Freedom Fighters, who have been in a never-ending battle with his mighty empire, known as the Eggman Empire, for freedom and peace.

"Men, it's time for roll call!" says the man in red. He has a data-pad in one hand and a pen in the other. He has gathered all of his men to see who's present and who's not. "Grimer?"

"Here as always", says the green person known as Grimer who is both very loyal to Dr Eggman and his cause. This earned him his place as Eggman's right hand man, a.k.a. his second in command, when he's not around giving orders to his bots.

"Coconut here?" says Dr Eggman, the man in red, as he checks Grimer's name on the data pad, he has known him as his personal assistant for a long time and maybe his most trustworthy right-hand man.

"Here for whatever you call for me, master", says the robotic monkey known as Coconut, who is a troubling Badnik, well known for being Eggman's bomb disposal expert and the group's scout. He is the leader of the orange Coconut-Bots.

"Grounder here?" says Dr Eggman as he checks off Coconut's name. He was never his favourite bot, due to him being overly confident and always trying too hard to win his affection, despite the fact that his creator doesn't care much for him at all.

"Err...here", says a green robot on treads known as Grounder, best known for his fierce drills which are useful for many things. What is lesser known about him is that his drill hands can also turn into many other useful gadgets that are built into his arm, which makes him a very useful bot for several schemes. He is the leader of the red Grounder-Bots.

"Scratch here?" says Dr Eggman as he checks off Grounder's name. He may be a strong bot, but he doesn't have the brains to make up for his strength, which Dr Eggman is fine with. He won't be facing betrayal from him anytime soon.

"Here I am, at your service", says the robotic chicken known as Scratch who may not have as many gadgets as his fellow Badniks, but makes up for it in his strategy, and as such is known to be the best in that department. He is the leader of the white Cluck-Bots.

"Good", says Dr Eggman who crosses off Scratch's name. He may be the best bot of the three but that's not saying much. He can be an incompetent fool at times, and the fact that he gets into constant arguments with Grounder doesn't help much either.

"I can never forget my greatest pet Cluck", says Dr Eggman, who crosses off Cluck's name on the list. He's Robotnik's robotic chicken pet, and he has personal attachments towards it, since he's had it for a long time and it has always been loyal to him. Cluck chirps happily as his owner strokes its back.

"Now, I have been getting calls from a special agent of ours, who shall let us know about just what our furry friends have been up to recently", says Dr Eggman as he brings out a communication device out of his pocket.

"Why assemble us here then?" says Scratch, curious about the purpose of the device in Eggman's hand.

"Because of a little plan I had in mind, in fact I'm calling the agent right now", says Dr Eggman who activates the device in his hand. It projects an image of a figure covered in darkness onto a much larger screen. "What's your newest report, Agent-E?"

"Well I have found out that the Freedom Fighters are planning on pulling a sabotage mission at one of the factories located somewhere in Eggplant Zone, factory number 06", says the one called Agent-E, a person whose existence was unknown until now.

"I'll be sure to have my soldiers at factory number 06 and be ready to greet the guests when they arrive, when they would begin the mission at?" says Dr Eggman who sits on his throne, where he speaks to this 'Agent-E'.

"In a day, to be precise", says the unknown agent whose voice has a metallic tone to it. The voice is filtered that way so that no-one will know who the voice belongs to, except Dr Eggman who knows the agent's identity.

"Good! Continue with your job and give me updates if you find out something else from them", says Dr Eggman as he switches off the device, which ends his talk with Agent-E. "Swat-Bots, take positions at the Eggplant zone factory number 06 and wait until i give the order!"

"What can we do Robotnik?" says Scratch, who wonders what they should be doing now.

"All of you will be coming with me, as I'll need a lot of you to aid me with this newest creation of mine", says Dr Eggman, as he gestures all of them to follow him to a hangar. This hanger features a black UFO-like hovercraft with a cannon sticking out on top. "The Freedom Fighters shall be the first to witness its true power! Behold the Trypticonizer!"

"What does it do?" says Grounder as he looks at the craft with a curious expression on his mechanical face.

"You shall see it in action eventually. It'll be a piece of beauty once a Chaos Emerald is inserted into its power core", says Dr Eggman as he takes out a hologram of said object.

"So what will this thing do?" says Grimer, who looks forward to seeing what the craft can do.

"It'll be the thing that sends the Freedom Fighters to their own fate!" says Dr Eggman as he laughs evilly, echoing throughout the hangar.

[zzzzzzzzzz]

To be continued...


End file.
